


Dreaming out of Rhyme

by Lady_Avarice



Series: Sowulo [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Avarice/pseuds/Lady_Avarice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected to feel a rough tongue on his face, it's not like he owned a dog or anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming out of Rhyme

It started the day he found an odd little device in the park.  He could have sworn the bench was empty when he sat down, but when he looked again there it was, right next to him.  It looked like some sort of pocket game, or maybe a pager of some kind, and it fit perfectly in his hand, light bouncing off the tiny screen as he turned it over.

He never even noticed as he slipped it into his pocket when the others called him to the Command Center.

It wound up on his nightstand the next morning.  He knew he didn't put it there, but rather than being afraid, it felt like a welcome, and quiet "I am here you goof!  Can't ignore me that easily!"

Where he got that particular vernacular he would probably never discern.

* * *

The battle had been hard and he'd been so worried about his friends, even if they didn't really notice him in the background.  It seemed that all he ws good for these days was fixing things and making gadgets.  He wasn't worth notice otherwise since he could no longer fight.

He cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

"Hey!  Hey you! Wake up!"

Billy wasn't sure why he started to wake up, in spite the voice's insistence.  There was soft grass under his cheek and then another swipe of a rough tongue over his face that managed to get his nose.  He hadn't expected that at all, it wasn't like he owned a dog or anything.

He popped up, startling a yip out of the voice to his side.  He was forced right back down though as he was tackled on the chest, having a sudden lap full of squirming, fluffy, wriggly joy.

"Hi!  I'm Pupmon!"  Billy could feel his eyes widen as he took on the sight splayed on his chest.  It looked almost like a wolf pup, pale cream coat, large ears and awkwardly large paws.  But then there were the runes on its coat, seemingly a natural part of his coloration, in electric blue.  If he was right the one on it's side was sowulo.

Suddenly he realized he'd been staring rather rudely and Pupmon was waiting for an answer.  "Umm salutations, I'm William Cranston, or Billy if you prefer."

"Hi Billy!  Wanna play?"

Pupmon bounced off and started running in circles, tongue hanging comically out of his mouth.  The former Blue Ranger couldn't help but smile and join in the fun.  It had been far too long since he'd truely smiled.

* * *

The blaring of his alarm startled Billy out of the dream.  Sighing he resigned himself to believing it was just a dream, a very good one that left him feeling better that he had sicne he'd given up his Power, but still a dream.

As he went about his morning routine he never noticed that he'd instinctively put the little device in his pocket.

Or that on the back of the blue casing was the golden rune sowulo, light among the dark.

 


End file.
